en busca de mi hogar
by hanniane
Summary: mi primer fic no sean duros; Miyuki no era una chica común y eso lo iba a demostrar. tendrá mucho crossover  URGENTE NECESITO UN BETA  NO es un harryxnaru. no escribo yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Mi propia historia; por hanniane

**NECESARIO LEER ANTES DE VER EL FIC:**

lA HISTORIA EN EL PRIMER CAP sera mas que todo una introduccion de la protagonista ella conocera a varios personajes como harry y naruto (los nombro porque seran los mas significativos) entre otros personajes mientras esta buscando su dimension de origen todavia no se si la deje en su dimencion o en la de alguno de los otros como pareja potencial de algun personaje canon eso se los dejo a ustedes por otra parte URGENTE nesecito un Beta no tengo muy buena ortografia disculpen los horrores ortograficos

En busca de mi hogar

historia original de: hanniane inesiah

con aportaciones de: todo el q c me ocurra y el que quiera.

Basada en: Tsubasa reservoir chronicles y kiba

historia hecha sin fines de lucro solo es por diversion, cualquier similitud con la vida real o con cualquier otra historia es pura coincidencia.

en el futuro se incluiran series deanime o algun libro, se haran las respectivas advertencias, pero por ahora solo esta la introduccion del personaje principal.

soy nueva escritora, jamas he escrito realmente un fic asi que este es el primero espero su opinion sincera.

Razon de esta historia:

El ser humano es de naturaleza covarde a travez de la historia solo unos pocos han catalogado como valientes hasta el punto de ser llamados heroes; por ejemplo en grecia, hercules fue llamado hijo de un dios, si nos vamos a sucesos mas recientes podemos mencionar a Simon Bolivar un hombre que supero su miedo y livero a muchos paices de la esclavitud sin hembargo hay algo que el ser humano no ha podido superar ni en los tiempos mas remotos... su miedo a lo desconocido; incluso sin proponerselo el ser humano teme a lo que no entiende y por lo tanto termina buscando la manera de eliminarlo esa es su naturaleza y muy pocos son aquellos que la superan muchas desgracias se hubieran evitado de ser as_i. Sin embargo el ser humano sigue cometiendo los mismos herrores una y otra vez..._

_tarde o temprano el ser humano sera el causante de su propia destruccion, de hecho, la autodestruccion ya ha comenzado..._

_Resumen:_

_Miyuki nunca fue una chica normal eso siempre lo supo sin hembargo ese hecho quedo demostrado, el mismo dia que la gente de esa ciudad volvio a atentar contra su vida, no era la primera vez pero esperava que fuera la ultima y al parecer su deceo se cumplio una puerta aparecio de la nada; que hara ahora?, dejara que las personas que la perceguian la matara o se arriesgaria a traspasar esa puerta y ver que le depararia el futuro? solo un paso mas y todo podria cambiar..._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: prologo, recordando el pasado.

Volvian a perseguirla no entendia porque le ocurria eso a ella, no era asi por gusto, no lo asia a proposito tampoco, pero ellos no lo entendian esperaba q la dejaran en paz algun dia, no podria soportarlo por mucho mas tiempo, estaba segura que tarde o temprano la matarian, parece ser que mas temprano que tarde pero ya no lo savia, muchas veces la avian golpeado hasta que casi moria sin embargo siempre paraban despues de un rato, parece que esta vez no se detendrian asi que huyo, corria todo lo que podia, ya no pedia ayuda antes lo asia pero se dio cuenta que a nadie le importaba lo que le sucdiera asi que ya no lo asia, deseaba poder ser diferente pero a la vez no queria perder lo unico que la conectaba a sus padres aun si solo los pudo conoccer los primeros 4 anos de su vida, esos fueron los mas felices que pudo tener, lastima que no los podria recuperar, esa gente los abia matado, a ella no le icieron nada en ese entonces porque apenas era una nina pero eso no los detuvo de golpearla hasta dejarla inconsiente creia que no sobreviviria y hasta cierto punto eso era lo que esperaba asi se podria encontrar con sus padres sin embargo ni eso le pudiernon conceder; ella sobrevivio, desde entoncer la golpeaban hasta dejarla inconciente o hasta dejarla medio muerta pero nunca llegaron a dejarle eridas fatales sin embargo este dia era diferente ella cumplia ya los 16 anos y ellos ya no se controlaban, cada vez las palizas ivan aumentando y ella savia que en esta ocasion no se detendrian, lo sentia en cada pedasito de su cuerpo asi que iso lo que muy pocas veces avia hecho despues de la muerte de sus padres; deseo, deseo desde lo mas profundo de su corazon el poder escapar de alli, encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer, sabia que no era de alli, sus padres se lo avian dicho 2 cemanas antes del atentado:

flash back:

-Miyuki pequena hay algo que tu padre y yo queremos decirte

-si mami? y que es?

-veras linda nosotros no somos de aqui, venimos de un lugar totalmente diferente donde muchos de los que viven alli pueden hacer lo mismo que nosotros podemos

-encerio? entonces hay ninos de mi edad que tambien pueden hacer lo que yo?

- si pequena aunque no todos pueden lo aceptan y no hay peleas por eso siempre tratamos de ayudarnos unos a otros y convivimos en tranquilidad

-y como es que llegamos a este lugar?

-en realidad linda esa es culpa mia

-porque papi?

-lo que pasa es que queria darle una sorpresa a tu madre como regalo de aniversario pero queria que fuera especial, queria que visitara otra dimension para ver como era, a ella siempre le fasino ese tipo de cosas asi que abri un portal, por desgracia calcule mal y terminamos en este lugar, al principio estabamos fasinados por lo que acavabamos de lograr pero despues al ver la reaccion de la

gente de aqui nos dimos cuenta que no podiamos quedarnos mas tiempo, sin embargo tu madre se empeso a sentir mal asi que la lleve al hospital rogando a la Dea* que nada le pasara a tu madre al parecer me escucho pero no como yo esperava

-porque ?

-porque yo estava embarazada de ti pequena

-encerio? pero porque no se podian ir de todas formas?

-porque el viajar entre dimenciones podria hacer q te perdiera pequena y no queriamos perderte justo despues de saver que te ivamos a tener

-pero porque despues de yo aver nacido no nos fuimos?

-porque linda viajar de dimencion a dimencion requiere de una gran energia y tu no la tenias apenas acavabas de nacer tu energia no estava completamente desarrollada incluso ahora todavia falta para que la desarrolles al completo pero para tu quinto cumpleanos tendras la suficiente para poder viajar con nosotros sin temor alguno asi que estate preparada porque tu regalo de cumpleanos cera conocer el lugar donde tus padres nacieron

-siiiiiiii eso es estupendo papaaaaaa ^-^

-pense que dirias eso ^-^

fin flash back

sin embargo nunca llego a tener su regalo de cumpleanos puesto que la noche en que cumplia sus 4 anos las personas de esa ciudad irrumpieron en su hogar y destruyeron todo, incluso los preparativos que avia puesto su padre para poder abrir el portal hacia su hogar por lo que no pudieron irce, en cuanto escucharon la conmocion, trataron de escapar pero los encontraron, a sus padres los destrozaron por completo justo en frente de ella, vio como violvan y mataban a su propia madre sin poder hacer algo al respecto y vio como mutilavan a su padre de la peor forma posible incluso ahora despues de 12 anos seguia teniendo pesadillas al respecto, perdio su oportunidad de dejar ese lugar con sus padres; sin embargo, aun le quedava la oportunidad de escapar sola no lo avia hecho antes puesto que a pesar de todo no queria dejar el lugar donde paso los 4 anos mas felices de su vida junto con sus padres, sin embargo sabia que ya era hora de partir, sabia que si se quedava no sobreviviria, y todavia no podia morir, no sin cumplir lo que les prometio a sus padres antes de que los encontraran y los mataran

flash back 2

se escuchavan los destrosos en el piso de abajo su padre avia trancado la puerta del cuarto en cuanto escucho el primer golpe en la puerta, sabia lo que estava pasando, en ese momento las personas de la ciudad ya se avian hartado de ellos y benian a matarlos, savia lo que avian hecho, avian destrozado todos los preparativos que hicieron para regresar a su hogar asi que ya no podrian escapar a travez de las dimenciones, cuando se empezaron a escuchar los pasos acercarse a la avitacion su padre las agarro a ella y a su madre y despues de un leve escalofrio por todo su cuerpo se dio cuenta que estavan en el patio trasero de su casa, su padre las agarro a las dos y empezo a correr en direccion al bosque, pudieron escuchar el grito de algien que los avia visto y poco despues olleron como los perceguian, despues de un tiempo lograron despistarlos lo suficiente para que su padre las agarrara, abrazara a su esposa y volteara despues en direccion de miyuki:

-linda escuchame con atencion y prometeme una cosa-

miyuki asustada pero entendiendo que la ceriedad del asunto requeria su completa atencion vio los ojos de su padre y asintio ante sus palabras

-prometeme que pase lo que pase encontraras la forma de salir de aqui e iras a encontrar la rason de tu existir, todos tenemos una, tu madre y yo sabemos que la nuestra era darte la vida y cuidarte lo mejor que pudimos para que fueras la pequena y hermosa nina que eres ahora, te ensenamos kasi todo lo que sabiamos y lamentamos mucho no aver podido ensenarte mas pero sabemos que encontraras la forma de aprender lo que no te ayamos dicho y saldras adelante-

su padre sonrrio despues de decir esto y continuo

-linda, mi cielo, quiero que nos prometas que viviras, que encontraras el lugar al que perteneces y tu razon de ser, que seras tan feliz como puedas incluso si no estamos contigo, prometenolos-

llorando y con dolor es su pequeno corazon dandose cuenta que sus padres estavan despidiendoce de ella miyuki apenas y pudo contestar

-*snif snif* se los prometo mami... papi... *snif* prometo que encontrare la forma de irme y ser feliz *snif* los voy a extranar- despues de esto miyuki se echo a llorar en el mismo momento en que los encontraban y atacaban

fin falsh back 2

fin del prologo.

Bueno he aqui el prologo espero que al menos les llame la atencion no soy muy buena escritora tiendo a vagar mucho en lo que digo, espero que eso no se note en lo que escribo, sin embargo me esforsare en este fic, lamentablemente manana me voy de viaje haste nuebo aviso y no podre actualizar muy pronto no se si a donde voy haya internet asi que nada es seguro todavia supongo que estare alla hasta enero porque tengo que regresar a la universidad hasta entonces les dejo el prologo

glosario:

*Dea: diosa «el mundo de donde vienen los padre de Miyu esta regido es por una diosa en ves de un dios, si, soy algo sexista y que?»


	3. Chapter 3

lamento mucho la demora pero me deprimi porque no habia tenido ni una sola visita en 2 meses de verdad me parece que hice algo mal cuando publique este fic y por eso no lo han siquiera visto, si no es asi porfa a si sea pa decirme que esta chimbisimo para saber que no gusto o para que me lancen tomatasos dejen un review a si sabre que al menos lo leyero y no les gusto T-T

Capitulo 1 Comienza la aventura

corria por las calles les llevaba mucha ventaja, siempre fue buena atleta, era una de las cosas en que sus padres se esforsaron por que aprendiera muy bien

-"debes ser una buena guerrera Miyu, en nuestro mundo siempre tienes que defenderte de algo, o defender a alguien."

ella se asustaba cuando le decian esas cosas pero sus padres le decian q era mas que todo por los animales que alli existian puesto que algunos eran muy peligrosos pero que no siempre resultaba algo de lo que realmente preocuparse la mayoria de los guerreros lo tomaban como un buen ejercicio o como una competencia para ver quien era el mejor guerrero, su madre le decia entonces que su padre les ganaba a casi todos el unico al cual no logro vencer era al rey de su mundo.

Miyuki corrio con todas sus fuersas pero por desgracia dio una vuelta donde no devia y termino en un callejon sin salida, el muro de enfrente era demasiado alto para poder escalarlo y todavia no manejava sus poderes como deberia, estaba asustada no sabia como salir de esta, hasta que un recuerdo le llego:

Mini flash back:

edad de Miyuki: 4 anos 5 meses antes del atentado

-"Miyu, mi nina si un dia te ves atrapada y no sabes que acer, desea, desea desde lo mas profundo de tu corazon encontrar la salida del problema en que te encuentres y veras como la solucion aparece de la forma mas inesperada"

Fin mini flash back.

miyuki entonces iso lo que su madre una vez le dijo, deseo, deseo desesperadamente salir de ese lugar, ir a cualquier lugar pero muy lejos de alli.

-alli esta, vengan la encontre!-se escucho a la entrada del callejon

justo en el mismo momento en que una puerta aparecia en medio del aire, que hacer, por medio segundo miyuki dudo; a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado en ese mundo era lo unico que conocia y donde estaba su ultima coneccion con sus padres...

-*haslo...no te preocupes...siempre...estaremos...contigo...no lo olvides...*

abrio la puerta justo cuando llegaban las personas que la perseguian todos, se quedaron de piedra con lo que vieron, la puerta se habia cerrado y Miyuki ya no se veia por ningun lado; habia cruzado la puerta y esta desaparecio detras de ella en una nube de pequenas luces blancas...

el primer paso ya fue dado... la aventura esta por empezar... que le deparara el futuro?.

fin capitulo 1

N/A:

se que es corto pero apenas estoy empezando si leen este fic y me dejan review actualizare la prox semana lo mas probeble el domingo que le parece? no puedo continuar si no me dan sus opinionesme voy mas a dejar a la protagonista en el mundo de naruto pero le esta aciendo la competencia el mundo de harry asi que quiero que me den su opinion es realmente nesesaria.

Aunque no creo que sea necesario decirlo para los que no entendieron lo que esta en (**) estos simbolitos es lo que escucha Miyuki que le dicen los espiritus de sus padres ya se que el capitulo es corto pero no tengo mucha imaginacion con esto de todos modos lo voy a poner a votacion del primer mundo donde va a llegar, los personajes con los que se va a encontrar en cualquier mundo van a tener 4 o 5 anos, pero ustedes deciden con quien se encuentra primero;

estas son las opciones:

-Harry Potter

-Inuyasha

-Naruto

mis N/A no seran tan larrgas para la prox (a menos que sea realmente nesesario) lo prometo. bueno ahi se los dejo hasta la proxima.


End file.
